Rockstar Crush
by Max0808
Summary: Famous rockstar, Clary Fray gets one of her first solo tours. She must leave her husband, Sebastian Verlac, home. When starting her tour see find out her manager, Magnus Bane, had done a double tour with one other than rockstar and playboy, Jace Herondale. Both rockstars have hated each other since high school. On tour, a few things happen. When Sebastian find out about all these t
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** _Famous rockstar, Clary Fray gets one of her first solo tours. She must leave her husband, Sebastian Verlac, home. When starting her tour see find out her manager, Magnus Bane, had done a double tour with one other than rockstar and playboy, Jace Herondale. Both rockstars have hated each other since high school. On tour, a few things happen. When Sebastian find out about all these things how will it go down? What will happen to the relationship Clary and Sebastian have? Will the famous Jace Herondale leave Clary alone?_

* * *

 _Songs used:_

 _~Ignorance- Paramore  
_ _~Lost Boy- Ruth B  
_ _~King for a Day- Pierce The Viel ft. Kellin Quinn  
~Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic! at the Disco  
~I am Invincible- Cassadee Pope_

 ***Warning a bit of steaminess at the end!**

* * *

✶ **Chapter One** ✶

 **Big News**

Clary walked out of her and her husband's bedroom. It was early in the morning, for her. Her husband, Sebastian Verlac, was in the kitchen of their apartment. They have been married for almost about two years now. She was twenty-two. Sebastian was nearly twenty-three. Clary was a popular rock star, so she lived at the top of a building complex.

His black hair curled down to about his ears. His dark eyes glanced up to her green ones. He was still in his pajamas, so his pants laid low on his hips, showing a bit of his boxers and part of his V-line.

The suit was colorful from all of Clary's paintings she loves to do in her past time. Sebastian didn't mind this for he loved to watch her paint. The living room consists of a flat screen TV and a few couches. There were about three bedrooms. One was her mini studio and her art room, another a guest bedroom and the last her and Sebastian's room.

Sebastian was leaned against the island in the kitchen. He wore a smile on his face. "Hey, baby. I made coffee just how you like it, black." Clary smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the coffee. "Oh, I forgot. You have a text message from Magnus." Magnus was her manager and clothes designer.

Eagerly, Clary took her phone from the counter. Sure enough, there was a text from Magnus. _'Come to my house at 5. I have good news for you! Oh, and bring your husband too.'_ Magnus loved to make big deals out of simple things. "We are going to Magnus' at five be ready to leave by four."

Clary slipped away to go practice one of her newest songs for her album for her band, The Shadowhunters. She was the lead guitarist, her piano player was James Carstairs. Drums were Tessa Gray, the bass guitar was Simon Lewis.

Tessa and Clary must put up with all four boys. As Clary held her guitar in her hands she let her cinnamon colored hair tumble over her shoulders. Her guitar had a black neck and headstock, the body was a light brown fading into black.

 _"And this is the best thing that could have happened,"_

Clary thought about Sebastian. He was very nice to her, they had met in high school and dated for years.

 _"Any longer and I wouldn't have made it"_

Sebastian helped her create this band, she was about to give up. Without him, they wouldn't be famous.

 _"It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture"_

With her band all she felt was bliss. Clary could play for hours.

 _"I'm just a person, but you can't take it"_

Many people Clary has met treat her like a god. She was only a person, who loved to sing.

 _"The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
 _They won't get you anywhere"_

Clary's band loved to play tricks on people. James and Simon always played the same tricks after a month. They stopped fooling her.

Once Clary was done with coming up with a few verses she would jot them down. She couldn't forget them. "Is that for your next song?" Clary's head shot up. She hadn't noticed that Sebastian walked in.

"Yeah." Clary put her guitar in the stand next to her drums. She crossed the room to stand by him. He looked down into her eyes. Sebastian was a kind gentleman, he has always been here for her. She wouldn't know what she would do if they had never met. He always made sure she was alright before he worried about himself.

Sigh, Clary took a step to walk out the door. "Clary," Sebastian said. "You need to eat." Lately, she hasn't been hungry. He has been worried off his mind about it.

"Not hungry." She mumbled, walking out the door. "Taking shower." She took a left out of the room to the last door on the end of the hallway.

"Clary," Sebastian said. "You _need_ to eat." Sometimes his worrying got her aggravated.

"Not hungry," Clary said. She shoved past Sebastian and headed for the bathroom. She needed to clear her head. It was about 2:30. He could be kind, yes, but he was over protective, worried too much. If Clary so happened to miss two meals a day he would tear the whole apartment apart to find food she would eat.

Turning on the hot water, Clary stripped of her clothes and stepped in. Sebastian could pass for a brother because how protective he was. Her brother, Jonathan, was just as protective, if not more. When he found out them two were dating he flipped out. Sebastian gained his trust, though, when it came to asking Clary to marry him Jonathan was on board.

Now Jonathan was in a band, Mortal Instruments. He played the drums, the guitar was Alec Lightwood. Bass guitar was Jordan Kyle. Last and least was Jace Herondale. He played guitar, he is also a stuck up big ego person. How Jon and everyone can put up with him she had no idea.

The steam filled the bathroom, she scrubbed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo. Clary couldn't help her mind from wondering to everything. Clary has met Jon's band. They all went to high school together, then everyone broke off into their groups. Though Jace was a jerk back then and he still is.

Jace was in the popular like Jon and Sebastian. He was alongside with his two best friends, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. He would always tease and bully her. That was until Seb stepped in. He stopped Jace from hurting her too hard. It was because they started dating.

He would still tease her, he would tease Sebastian about being in a relationship with her, saying she wasn't good enough. Seb would always stand up for her.

Drying her hair and getting fresh clothes on, she stepped out of the bathroom. She had to meet Magnus today. Whatever he texted her it seemed important. Glancing at the time she found it was now 3. Groaning she walked out of the bedroom. Clary grabbed her now cold coffee.

Sebastian came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please eat." He whispered in her ear. "There are chocolate pop tarts." Clary perked up from that. He chuckled and released her. He grabbed a pop tart package from the box and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Opening the wrapper she ate quickly. When she was done she got a new cup of coffee. Sebastian stood behind her. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her lips.

Grabbing her shoulders he turned her around, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands slid up into his hair. His tongue slid across her bottom lip. She shook her head. Their kisses didn't go too far. She _didn't_ want them to go too far. They have only had sex once, since then it's only been kissing.

"Please," Sebastian begged. Again, Clary shook her head. Not even on their wedding night did they go far. "Oh, come on." He slid his hands up her shirt. "I know you want some of me. That's what you said the first time." He never forced her.

She put his hands on his chest. "Please, you must get ready." She shoved him back a bit and slipped around him.

Stopping at the studio door she opened it and waltzed over to her guitar. She played a random set of chords, thinking about the memories she has had with Sebastian.

 _She stood on the deck of their summer house. School just got out and the group, involving Isabelle, Mia, Alec, Sebastian, Jordan, Simon and her all went out to a cabin on a lake._

 _Each friend held a water gun in their hands. "I will kill you!" She yelled at Simon, who shot her with the cold water._

 _"You couldn't do that to me." Simon put a hand to his heart. "Not to your best friend."_

 _Clary took a step forward. "Watch me." She snarled, and started towards him. Someone shot her with water from the right side. Turning to see Sebastian smiling at her._

 _Charging at him with an anger look on her face. When she was right in front of him he tripped her, making her fall into his arms. "You cliché dork."_

 _Sebastian looks down at her smiling. "It worked, didn't it?" At this time she didn't know her feelings for him. They were just friends._

 _Everyone around them had stopped. "Kiss!" They all chanted. He leaned down and met her lips. All their friends erupted into cheers. They had wanted them to get together for a while now._

 _Both pulled back before it could get out of hand. "That kiss was the- is the- best kiss I had." He leaned back down to give her a peck on the lips._

That was one of the best memories she had. It wasn't her first kiss, for she has kissed other people. Now and days being with Sebastian and kissing him felt wrong somehow. She just ignored the feeling most of the time.

Though, today she couldn't ignore it, for the feeling consumed her.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her playing and thoughts.

"Time to go," Sebastian said.

Giving a nod she set her guitar down and got up. She wore black ripped pants and a tank top. Over her tank top was a leather jacket, one Sebastian had gotten her.

Sebastian was wearing blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt that hugged his muscles. He held out his hand and she took it, lacing their fingers together. He gave a small peck on the cheek. "I called the security team to meet us downstairs. They should be there for us." She gave a nod and continued to the door.

There was a door on their apartment, then there was a little hallway of about five feet, then there was the elevator. It gave them privacy, no one could just walk into the room.

They got to the lobby of the building to be met by her head guard, Bat.

"Hey." She said.

He looked up at her a nodded his head, giving a little smile. They do have conversations. He is nice to talk to. Though when they are out in public he is serious. Sebastian doesn't have a hard time with him being around. He trusts Bat more than anything with her. That is a plus.

Leading them out to the limo, Bat pushed their way through the crowd. Clary's band was one of the most famous bands. People would have their ways to find out her every move. They could finally see the limo that awaited them.

"Clary, come on." Sebastian's hand was still linked in hers as they slide into the limo together. They both sat next to each other, but not close. Her limo rarely held alcohol so when Seb reached for something he just got water.

Clary did drink. It was something she did a decent amount of. It helps pass the time.

They arrived at Magnus' at 4:55. Walking up to his apartment- he owns the whole complex- they rang the buzzer. "Who dares disturb the Magnus!"

"Oh shut up Magnus!" Clary huffed. "Just let us in." In a few seconds, Magnus was at the door opening it. He wore black sparkly skinny jeans along with a rainbow colored shirt. It too had sparkles. His black hair was spiked up in many directions, there were rainbow sparkles sprinkled on the ends. He had on winged eyeliner and rainbow eyeshadow.

Magnus poked his head out the door. His yellow cat eyes looked both ways. "Come in," he ushered them in. "Now, Clary. I have wonderful news for you! You must be so excited to hear it." Walking into the kitchen he held up a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" Gladly, she took the cup.

The kitchen was simple, there was a table in the center on the farthest end of the kitchen there were counters and cabinets with everything. There are three floors the bottom one was the kitchen, the middle on was living room and guest bedroom. The top had his and a game room. Each room had their own bathroom, along with the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, she took a sip of her drink. Sebastian took a seat next to her grabbing her hand. Magnus was across. "So, Clary."

She took a sip. "Yeah?"

Magnus closed his hands together and sat them on the table. He seemed nervous. Why would he be nervous? She had never really thought about him being nervous. He was a manager, he was always going and making her happy.

"You know how you have a few solo albums?" He looked down at his hands and back up. Sebastian squeezed her hand. As if she needs reinsurance.

Another sip. "Yeah."

He gave a big smile. "And you are writing some more songs for your new album? Correct?" He must be playing some game.

"Yeah." Sip.

Looking at her in the eyes. "Could you get a few done?" His tone was serious. He needed her to get them done. But why?

She set her cup down. "Maybe. Why?" If she was going to get songs done she needed a reason why.

He looked at Sebastian and then back to her. Sebastian seemed confused with this. So did Clary. "I may or may not have gotten you a tour for your solo." Her eyes got wide as she looked at the man in front of her. He was helping her dreams.

"Really?" She practically yelled with joy. "You did not?"

Standing up, Magnus walked over to the refrigerator. "Care for anything to eat?" Sebastian again squeezed Clary's hand. He stood up pulling her gently with him.

"When is the tour?" He asked.

Magnus turned to face them holding his cat, Chairman Meow. "Tomorrow at noon she is leaving." Wait. Did he get the cat out of the fridge?

Sebastian stopped moving. "Wait. She? What about me?"

"Oh, yes just her." His head was back in the fridge. He seemed unfazed by the anger Sebastian had boiling in him. "Ah! Ha!" He pulled out a plate of pasta.

Sebastian didn't push his chair in as he walked around to Magnus. "What do you mean just her? I am her husband. I _should_ go too." He set both his cat and food down and faced the angry man.

He smiled. "Yes she is your wife, but the tour is only for her. I said _only_ she was going." He turned to face Clary. "Now, my dear. I must talk to you alone." Sebastian threw his hands up and walked to the door. He mumbled incoherent words as he left for the limo.

"Yes, Magnus?" She had to thank him. He was the one that did this. He is helping her career get big.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are leaving tomorrow at noon. I will come to pick you up. But I must warn you. Though I am coming along, another person will too. You guys are doing a show together, it's like a combination show. It is to get you working with different artists. You will be doing duets and solos on the tour."

"I can't wait." She smiled. "Thanks, Magnus. I mean it."

He lowered his hand. "You are welcome Biscuit." She turned to leave. When she got to the door he called out to her. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. You will be living in the same tour bus for the next few months. Now, go get packed." He raised his hand and waved.

Turning back to his food, his hissed seeing Chairman Meow was sniffing his food. "No! Chairman Meow!" She just laughed and headed out the door to the limo. Bat stood at the door when she left the house.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and followed him. After she was in the limo he slid into the driver seat. Sebastian sat away from Clary.

"Seb." She spoke. "Please forgive me, I tried speaking to him to see if you could come." She lied. She hated seeing him mad. She hated seeing him mad at her. It was hard, he got mad easily. She slid over to him placing a hand on his thigh, sliding it up till it was close to his crouch.

Sucking in a breath he put an arm around her waist to bring her closer. He kissed her head. "I love you, I don't want you to forget that. I _don't_ want something like a tour getting in the way of us. Got it?" She gave a nod and looked up at him.

"I promise." The limo pulled up to their apartment complex.

Sebastian's grip on her waist tightened. "Come on, let's get you packed." He looked up to Bat. "Tomorrow at noon be here. Clary is getting picked up." He nodded his head then got out of the car to get them out.

She was lead up to the elevator and to their suit. Unlocking the door she walked to the studio first. This was going to be the last thing she packed, most likely before tomorrow she will play some more. She had time to come up with more songs on tour that would be nice.

Who was this person she was going on tour with? Magnus said it was a boy, so he could have just said Sebastian couldn't go because of being jealous. She walked over to the other side of the drums, there sat an electric piano.

Starting to play, she got lost in the music. It was a way to calm herself down when she was full of emotions, drawing could also help too but at the moment she was in the mood for music.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

A knock on the door sounded. "Sweetie, I think you should get packing it is late." Sebastian sat down next to her on the bench. "Please, you need to eat also." She sighed and got up. Not bothering to turn on the piano.

In the kitchen, there was a box of pizza for her. She grabbed a few slices and sat on the couch. "You know, I'm nervous for tomorrow. What if something goes wrong and I don't get my songs I need."

Sebastian cupped her chin with a hand, making her face him. "Nothing will go wrong. I promise you. Once you are done eating I can help you pack." Normally tours last for months. She gave a nod as he left the bedroom.

When finished, she put away her dishes, going to meet Sebastian. "You can pack just casual days, Magnus keeps me on stage clothes." He was all about the fashion, he would feel offended if you didn't wear the right clothes, so she lets him do the dirty work.

He smiled up at her and put a few more clothes in the suitcase. Once done, he stood up and walked over to her. He rested his head on her neck. "Fuck. I am going to miss you." He kissed her collarbone. "Let's get to bed."

Not caring about still having their clothes on, he pulled her to the bed. He took off his shirt and pants before he got under the covers. Clary didn't care about her clothes, she just got under next to him. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

A small smile grew on her face. "I love you too."

.o.✶.o.

Jace sang into the microphone. His band played behind him. He loved the feeling, he could let his emotions go in the music. It was easy to get lost in the lyrics.

 _Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge_

 _I bet you never had a Friday night like this_

 _Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_

 _I take a look up at the sky and I see_

 _Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_

 _Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_

 _Everything red_

 _Please, won't you push me for the last time_

 _Let's scream until there's nothing left_

 _So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_

 _The thought of you's no fucking fun_

 _You want a martyr, I'll be one_

 _Because enough's enough, we're done_

His phone buzzed pulling him out of their song. He looked down to see is stupid fling texting him. She would not leave him alone no matter what he tells her, no matter what he does.

 _'Hey, babe. How r u? Do u want 2 hook up 2night? :*'_

Ignoring the message he turned to his band. "Let's go to Taki's to eat. I'm starved." Everyone nodded. Jonathan walked up to him and slung his arm over his shoulder. His pure white hair was a little long, he wore a leather jacket and a white shirt under. His black pants were shredded.

"You know. I'm planning on seeing Clary this weekend so, I won't be at any rehearsals if we have any." He cared about his sister too much. His is a big brat. But she is sexy as fuck.

Jace nodded and ran a hand through his shoulder length golden blonde hair. "Yeah, man, sure." Alec and Jordan flanked both the boys as they left their studio. Alec has black hair and ice blue eyes. He too wore a leather jacket, and a black shirt under. He had on non-ripped blue jeans.

Jordan's brown hair was shaggy and his hazel eyes were locked on the door in front of him. His brown muscle shirt showed off both arms that had tattoos that look like a scrolling script winding around his arms, they were the mantras from the Upanishads.

Taki's was one of the best dinners in Manhattan. It has loads of different options of foods. It was the band's favorite place to eat for lunch.

Outside of their studio was Pangborn and Scott, their two bodyguards who follow them. Taki's wasn't far. Only a ten-minute walk. When they got there they took one of the far seats, the window overlooked Manhattan's river.

"You know, I wonder when Mr. Lightwood will tell us when our next tour is." Jordan was tapping his fingers to a beat on the table. "We need to go on one soon."

Alec scoffed. "We were _just_ on one you idiot." He looked out the window. "Besides, my dad is trying. It has been hard." Alec's father was their manager. It was nice but hard at times. A full band of guys is hard to control.

Kaelie came over to their table to get their orders. Jace groaned. She looked over at him. "Hey, babe." She squealed with delight. Everyone at the table looked pained. "What could I get you? The usual?"

Aggravated he just grunted. Next, she turned to the rest of the group, asking the same thing. Everyone has been here enough to have 'their usual.' She later came out with their food and drinks. She leaned further over to give him his stuff, trying to show off her boobs.

When she left for the last time Jonathan let out a sigh. "Damn, that girl is a man whore slut." Jace chuckled and nodded. He dug into his good food.

"You know. There is this party tonight. We all can go." Jordan tried saying as he shoved his food into his mouth. "You know how Isabelle's parties are." He couldn't lie. Alec's sister's parties are the best. She always knew how to throw them.

Jonathan grinned. "Why not? I could use a little fun tonight." Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Magnus texted him. He was his solo manager. Robert Lightwood was his big band's manager. Magnus was also Clary's band manager.

 _'I got you a tour. Tomorrow at noon you are leaving with another person to go on tour with. You both will be doing solo and duets at the concerts. Make sure you have some new songs ready. I will see you tomorrow.'_

He had gotten him a tour? This would be cool. Who was he going with? He responded with an _'okay. Thanks.'_ And put his phone back into his pocket. Tonight he was ready to party. "What time is the party?" He asked.

"Nine," Jordan said.

They paid for their meal and met Pangborn and Scott. They had all their stuff still at the studio. He pulled out his phone again to see it was 3:45. They had time to hang out and have fun.

Once at the studio, everyone went back to their instruments. "Let's practice some more." He held his guitar in his hands. It was his baby. Full black.

"Are you secretly having sex with your guitar?" Jonathan called out. He quickly looked away from this beauty.

He grinned. "Yes, who doesn't have sex with their instrument? I mean, come on." Looking back down at it, his smile grew. "Look at it, so shiny." Jordan wacked Jace in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop staring at it like it is meat and let's get to work." Alec stifled a laugh.

Jace swung his guitar strap over his shoulder and starting to play the beginning beat of their song. It was one they needed to work on, their newest one.

 _Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

 _Am I who you think about in bed?_

 _When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

 _Well, then think of what you did_

 _And how I hope to God he was worth it_

 _When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

 _I've got more wit_

 _A better kiss_

 _A hotter touch_

 _A better fuck_

 _Than any boy you'll ever meet_

 _Sweetie you had me_

 _Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_

 _A better love deserving of_

 _Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

 _No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

When they finished the song Alec whooped and Jordan and Jon clapped their hands. Jace just smiled and slung his guitar over his shoulder. "That is going good, guys! By our next tour, we will have a good bunch of new songs."

Just then Hodge walked in. "I like that song. We must get it recorded soon." Hodge Starkweather is their producer. He would get a say in what songs they will and will not put out. It was a good thing- and relief- that he liked this song on the first try.

Jace could remember the first time they ever had their band together. It was one of them most happiest time of his life.

 _Jonathan was knocking on Jace's door. It was about noon. Groaning he got off the couch to open the door. "What the fuck do you want?" He was interrupting his football time. Being a sophomore in school was aggravating him he didn't need any more trouble._

 _"Well, you won't complain when I tell you the good news I have for you." A smile grew on Jonathan's face. This had to be good if he was smiling about it. Jace stepped aside letting his best friend in. "Oh, and "I have Clary with me." He gestured for her to come, which she did._

 _He sneered at her as she walked into the room. God, he hated her. She gave him a warming smile and sat on the couch. He only put up with her because of Jon. She was his sister. She was a year younger than them, but her parents got her into the same grade as Jon._

 _Jon, Alec, Jordan, Clary and he were all in the same year. Clary was the only one who skipped kindergarten. "What is this good news you speak of?"_

 _All three of them sat on the couch, Jonathan was in the middle separating him and Clary. He turned to face him. "I was able to get our group together. We can become a band. I will play drums, Alec will play guitar, Jordan will play bass guitar. While you my buddy," he thrust a finger at him, "will be the lead singer and will also play guitar."_

 _The door bell sounded and Jace jumped up to get it. He opened the door to see a smiling Jordan and Alec. They let themselves in. "How about we go to your music room?" Jordan asked. He held a bass guitar in his hands, well it was in its case. Alec is over so much he leaves his guitar over._

 _They all went to the back room in his house. Both of his parents were at work till late. Jonathan went straight for the drums. Jordan went to set his case down and get his bass guitar out. Alec wondered over to his. Jace went for his black guitar sitting in its stand._

 _Clary had stayed in the living room. She turned on some TV and laid across the couch. As long as she didn't touch his stuff or bother him he was fine._

 _Starting on their first song they came up with, it led to a second song. Then a third. Soon to be a sixth song. "We can take a break," Jace said. "I am going to grab a few drinks and snacks be back."_

 _He wondered off the kitchen to grab a few things. On his way he walked past the living room, seeing Clary still there he ignored her and kept walking. There was some leftover lasagna from the other night with his family. He grabbed that and reached further in to grab a big bottle of Coca-Cola._

 _Making his way back to the music room he heard a guitar strumming and drums playing. Were Alec and Jon playing something? When he got closer he noticed a faint voice singing. It wasn't a guy's voice. It was a girl's voice._

 _I'm invincible_

 _I'm unbreakable_

 _I'm a hero_

 _Like a phoenix from the ash_

 _I'm invincible_

 _I'm unbreakable_

 _I'm a diamond that will last_

 _Oh-ah, oh-ah, oh-ah-ooh_

 _Oh-ah, oh-ah, oh-ah-ooh_

 _Invincible_

 _The voice was like nothing he has heard before. It was beautiful. Drawn into the room by the voice he noticed Clary holding Alec's guitar. Jonathan was playing his drums. Everyone clapped, what surprised them more was when Jace spoke._

 _"That was amazing." Clary whirled around to look at him. He has never said anything nice to her. "Though, don't get too cocky. It was a touching song."_

 _She coughed and looked at Jon. "It's a song him and I came up with. It means a lot to me. It's like my life." She looked down at her shoes._

 _Jordan broke the silence by yelling. "Food!" He raced over to Jace- who held the food- and tackled him for it. "Give me the damn food!" That was the first time everyone heard Clary sing, and play the guitar. From there she got a group and created a band. They did just as well as their band, Mortal Instruments, if not better._

 _Her band was called The Shadowhunters. It took off once they released their first song on YouTube. His band, on the other hand, took a little bit longer. But, both bands are famous and known all around the world._

"You want to get ready and head to the party?" Jordan clasped a hand on Jace's back, smiling.

Jace gave a smirk. "Yeah, I need to get this body ready for the chicks."

Jonathan walked up to the other side of him. "Dude. You are famous you don't need to get your body ready for any chick. They already are lining up for miles." They decided to head to his apartment for a bit. Play some video games.

That led a very competitive competition of Call of Duty. "Fuck you!" Jonathan yelled as Jace killed him yet again.

"Nah man," Jace chuckled. "I stick to the hot babes." Jonathan socked him in the side by this retort.

Jordan stood up and walked over to the TV. He abruptly hit the power button making him, Jon and Alec groan in protest. "Well, seeing it is 8:30 I think we need to get to the party before Izzy has our asses."

He planned to get drunk. Hook up with a girl, get home and meet Magnus. He could get over his hangover on the tour. He was a player. He knew that. Nothing will stop him, not even if his friends begged him. It's the only way to keep going. You shouldn't be held down to a girl.

A limo waited for them outside of his apartment. Pangborn and Scott stood ready for them. Many girls and paparazzi were screaming and taking pictures as the men left the building. "Over here!" They yelled.

Pangborn parted the crowd as Scott was behind. When someone got too close the guards pushed them away. They would not get close.

Once in the car, both guards got into the front seats. Already hearing where we were going to go, they took off. Jordan pulled out a wine from the shelf. "Alcohol already?" Jon sat back, swinging his arms over the back of the seats.

Jordan looked down at his cup and back up at him. "Yeah? Must start the night young." Jace had a smug smirk, he looked over at him. "What are you smirking about? I bet you by the end of the night you will be drunk off your ass. And most likely have had sex with at least one girl."

He threw his hands in the air. "What can I say? No one can resist this." He gestured to himself. No one could keep their hands off him. It was something he had, the good looks. He did go to the gym and work out, that's how he got his six pack and buff arms. His blonde hair was always tossed a bit. Golden eyes always caught the eyes of all the girls, they were always drawn in, like he liked.

Pulling into the driveway of Isabelle and Alec's parent's mansion the party hadn't started yet. The house looked like a church but the inside was changed into a place to live. And a every nice place indeed. Alec's parents were out of town for the week, so Izzy wanted to throw a huge party to celebrate freedom.

Getting out of the limo, Scott and Pangborn escorted us to the door. Ringing the door bell, Izzy burst the door open. "Guys!" She yelled, smiling. "I am so glad you came early. I need help."

Her ink black hair fell straight down her back. She had on a dress that was a black flower lace that went up against her torso and down her arms to her wrists. In the front it was a white top, but not in the back. At her hips a black belt with a gold-silver belt buckle; black flowing skirt went to her knees in the back, rising very high on her thighs in the front. Nude eyeshadow brought out her dark brown eyes and bright red lips. Turning around, her thigh high black boots made noise on the wooden floor.

When Izzy needs help, she gets it. Even if that is forcing your face into the work that needs to be done. All the guys murmured some 'hello's and 'hey's and went inside. Only the worst could happen if she needed their help.

She turned to Jace and thrust a stack of drinks. One out of many. "You." She pointed to Jace. "You are good with bars, go organize it how you think will be well." When he used to come over everyone would come in here, an open room good for dances and parties. Although, he always questioned why a bar was in the room. He later found out Robert and Maryse loved to hold parties in this room, have been invited to a few of them himself.

Izzy pointed to Jordan and Jon. "You guys can help with the food." Before she left she turned to Alec. "Go set up the DJ stuff. I know you want to put good music on it." He nodded and went to go do just that.

A few hours of setting up- felt like hours- the party was going. Many girls were on the dance floor rubbing their hips against the boy's crotches and holding their hands up in the air, dancing to the beat. He sat at the bar holding a beer. Not sure how many he has had so far, he asked for more.

Slamming his empty cup on the table he asked for more. "Give me a shot of vodka please." The bartender slid him a glass as he downed that. The happy feeling rushed through his body, making him feel like nothing could go wrong.

Getting up from his spot on the stool he wondered to the dance floor. A girl stopped him. She had scarlet hair and neon blue eyes, from the look of it. She was wearing a black pencil dress that has a blow breast cut. It sure showed off all her curves. Running her hand down his arm she stopped at his wrist and grabbed it, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Barley thinking straight he could only think of one person who had red hair. Giving in he allowed her to pull him along.

He smiled. "Hey, babe. What's a hot thing like you doing here?" Giving a cute little giggle she pulled him to her. The music was loud, not able to hear anything other than that. He was so close to her it felt like they were one.

Few songs past and they were still dancing. Her arms slung over his shoulders, his on her waist, she dug her hands into his hair. Her long hair tickled his hands, which still laid put. She smiled and pulled his lips to hers. They were in a lip lock. Sliding his tongue along her bottom lip she allowed him to enter.

She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear. "Let's go somewhere private." No words, just a nod. Hauling him off to one of the bedrooms in the house he started first. Unzipping the back of the dress. It slid off her like water. Their lips still locked, she lifted his shirt up. They broke apart so he could get it over her head as his jacket came off too. He stood in only black jeans and she stood in just panties.

"This is cheating. You have more clothes on. I couldn't wear a bra on while wearing the dress." She slid her hand down into his pants, using her other hand to unzip the jeans.

Before he knew it both of them lay on the bed, naked, as he kissed down her stomach. She moaned out his name. He got to her belly button and went back up. Shoving her hands in fists in her hair making him groan. "God, Clary."

She paused. Processing what he just said, he also froze.

"What did you just say?" Venom in her voice, she got up to a sitting position.

Confused, "I have no idea. I wasn't paying attention, only to your body."

She snorted, in a bad way. "Sure," she seemed mad. "You just called me Clary. I am not fucking Clary you dickweed! My name is Seelie, Seelie Queen? God, do you not know anything?" She got up off of the bed and grabbed her things. "I hope you realize what you did. Because this was a big mistake."

Only being able to think about one thing he cursed aloud, " _shit._ "

* * *

 **I came up with this story idea out of the blue, I have been working on writing this one chapter for about a week now. I like how this first chapter is laid out. I hope you too!**

 **If a few of you guys read my other story, no worries I am going to try to work on both. It will be hard, but doable. This chapter was about 7,000 words compared to my other story that normally has 3,000.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Max**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted! I have been swamped in homework and drama. I must wake up at 5 in the morning to get ready for rehearsals. On top of that my band is going to LGPE (heh, no idea what that stands for .) so I must wake up around 5:30 for that. I hope you guys like this second chapter! Sorry for no Jace's POV.**

* * *

 _Songs used:_

 _~Born For This- Paramore_

* * *

✶ **Chapter Two** ✶

 **Starting the Tour**

Clary woke up to the feeling of someone pushing her side. "Clary." Someone nudged her again. "Come on, Clary. You must get up. It is ten." Wait. Today was the day, the tour.

Shooting up, she nearly yelled. "Today is the day! Oh my god." She rushed out of bed and to the bathroom to get washed up. She was going to start this day right. Washing her hair she got out and put on some clothes, a black baggy sweatshirt that said _'Alicante High'_ on it. Her high school. Also a pair of blue ripped jeans and black high top converse. Not like normal girls, Clary packs so little.

Grabbing her small bag she headed for the kitchen. Sebastian sat on the stool. "Coffee." He held up a cup that had _'love the cup'_ on it. Walking up to him, she took the cup and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mornin'." She took a big gulp of her drink and sat it down.

Sebastian grinned at her. "You ready for your tour? I know you will have fun." There is his proud side. He would have come through sooner or later. Though, it was a bit sooner than she would have thought. He took her bag from her hands and sat it on the sofa.

Smiling at his kindness, she turned to go to the music room. It was her calling. She loved it there. Once she was in the room she walked over to her paints. On her easel was an almost complete painting. It was an electric guitar she always dreamed of, to one day get.

Costume colored and everything. It was perfect. She ran her hand over the painting taking in the feel of it. Black and redwood marbled together on the body. There were no words to describe it.

She turned and walked back out of the room. She was on a time frame. Only having ten minutes left she still needed to get a few things done. "I have doughnuts!" Sebastian yelled from the kitchen.

"No thank you!" She yelled back. Food wasn't her thing. Okay, maybe she could have just one. "Okay, fine." She mumbled walking up to the counter. "I will have the stupid doughnut that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

He laughed as he came up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It will _not_ haunt you. You will make it happy. I bet you every one of those doughnuts is fighting to see who gets to be the chosen one."

"When you put it that way..." She couldn't help but laugh. He did put stupid things into a funny way. Reluctantly and hesitantly, she took a doughnut and took a bite. It was decent, glaze was one of her favorite type of doughnut.

Swallowing the food she meandered to her stuff on the sofa. She got settled on the furniture when a knock sounded through the apartment. _It must be him._ She thought. Bouncing up off her butt, she rushed to the door. This tour was going to be fun.

Magnus stood at the door. Dressed in mostly glitter. "Biscuit!" He cheered when she opened the door. "You ready to leave? We should get going soon." She gave a nod and turned back to the living room.

"I must get something, be right back." Rushing to the music room she grabbed the last thing she needed, her guitar. When she entered back into the main room Sebastian still sat in the kitchen. She walked up to him to say her goodbyes. "Bye." She pecked him on the lips. "I will be back soon. I promise."

He smiled, "I believe you." Walking away, to Magnus, she turned back to see him smiling like it was Christmas. _Why would he be smiling like that? She is leaving._ She pondered. Just ignoring it, he called over his shoulder. "I love you!"

Calling back, she left with Magnus, bag, and guitar- in its case- out of the apartment. She wasn't going to be back for months. But, boy, was she ready for this. Free, going across the country, people who supported her cheering her on. Something she _was_ used to but with her band.

Bat was at the elevator waiting for the two. He gave a smile and open his arms for Clary. She gladly went into his arms. "I can't believe it. It's just like it was when you first started with your band." He spoke into her shoulder

She gave a nod into his shoulder. "Yeah, only this time you are like a brother to me. Not some bodyguard I hardly know." Smiling and agreeing, he gave her a squeeze and released her from the hug.

"Let us be on our journey. We must pick the other artist up too! Don't forget that." Magnus pointed out. He wasn't weirded out by the close bonding of the two. Bat stood next to Clary. Other bodyguards were around them as they led them to the limo. Once they were seated Magnus spoke. "We are going to pick up the other guy. Then we will head to the tour bus!"

The tour was going to be fun, she could just feel it. When they arrived at the house Clary got hit with realization. She had been here before. This was Jace freaking Herondale's house. He was the one going on tour with her. Her excitement left her body as the devil himself walked out of his house with his bodyguard following him.

Once he was in the car and his bodyguard was in the passenger seat, he turned to face her. "Carrot top? You are the one that is coming on tour?" He snickered. "I can't believe you ever got famous."

Magnus looked out the window, ignoring them, while Clary fumed with anger. "I can sing better than you can ever dream about."

He laughed and let his head fall back against the seat. "In my dreams, I am doing more than just thinking you can sing."

Clary clenched her fists in anger. She couldn't let him get to her. She was going to be living with him for months she _will_ learn how to deal with it. "Why you-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Magnus snapped at both of them. "I plan on actually having a fight free tour! I don't want you pests fighting about anything!"

There was hardly a time when Magnus would get angry about anything. It scared Clary to see him like this.

She gulped. "I can't deal months with him! You have known I can't deal with that animal!"

"I am right here you know." He sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"I know. And I am not happy 'bout it one bit!" If she were to spend all these oncoming months with him she must get her point across. She does not like him. One bit.

Jace scoffed. "I am glad I am thought of so highly about." Magnus sighed and put his head in his hands.

These months won't be doable. If only Jace could try to be nice then maybe she could do it.

Once they pulled into a parking lot there was their tour bus. It was pure white with three words on both sides in bold black. _'Demons to Angels'_

Clary turned to Magnus. "Who came up with the name?" He smiled and opened the limo door to get out.

"I did. I thought it would be a cool name. I also thought that when we stop in Pennsylvania for your guy's first concert that we had time and you could paint it." He held the door open for her so both her and Jace could get out.

The limo door slammed shut and Jace grunted. "When do we get there? I just want to relax."

All five wondered over to the bus. "We will hopefully get there around 8:40. Then we will be staying for a few days in a hotel. It is because the concert is at five the next day."

Inside the bus it was beautiful. There was a white and gold couch facing a big TV. Continuing back there were bunk beds on one side, for everyone.

A little bit behind the beds was a door, there was the bathroom with a small shower. Great. Everyone will share one bathroom.

Clary saw a curtain door a little bit further back. She pushed passed that and saw a bed like couch. It was in the shape of a 'U'. It was perfect for playing guitar and writing songs.

A chuckle came from behind Clary, making her jump and turn. Magnus chuckled again from her surprised look. "You found where you can write your music. There is also a piano for you on the floor over there." He pointed to a spot on the ground.

She smiled up at him. "This is going to be fun. Besides Jace being here."

Magnus took a seat on the couch. "Yes, about Jace being here. I hope you are not mad at me. I knew both of you guys dislike each-"

"Dislike? We _hate_ each other!"

"Other." He continued like she didn't interrupt him. "You guys will do amazing working together. The world would love to have duets with you guys."

Clary sat down next to him. "I know there are only two of us, but who will play drums? We need a drums person."

Before she could do anything Magnus shot up. "Yes! He should be here soon."

As if perfect timing the bus door open and a man with black hair walked in. "Hello?" He called.

The man had striking blue eyes. It made him look really hot with his dark black hair that was messy a bit.

Getting up Clary followed Magnus to the sitting area. "Hello, Will. I am so glad you could make it." He turned to Clary. "Will, this is Clary. Clary, this is Will, your drummer."

Will hold out his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you, Clary." He smiled, and his smile was almost as bright as the sun.

"Hi." She spoke lamely.

There was rustling behind her, everyone looked up to see Jace walk in and freeze at the sight of Will.

"Will?" He questioned, looking confused. "What the heck are you doing here?" How did he know Will?

"Jace! Oh, wow. Um, well I am your guy's drummer." He scratched his head and mumbled to himself, "This is awkward."

There was nothing but silence in the room. Bat and Jace's bodyguard came onto the bus. "Everyone ready to go?" Bat broke the silence. Magnus nodded and grabbed the TV remote.

 _"The first concert of the two famous artists Clary Fray and Jace Herondale is tomorrow at five. Who would have known these two would come to-" She_ grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

Clary didn't want to hear that bull crap. She wouldn't take it. Quickly she meandered back to the room in the back with her guitar. It was about time she got to work on her new songs.

 _"_ _Everybody sing_

 _Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

 _Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

 _Everybody live_

 _Like it's the last day you will ever see_

 _Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?"_

It was a start. Everyone must start somewhere. After a while of more strumming and putting lyrics to notes there was a knock on the wood. She looked up to see Jace leaning against the wall.

He smirked. "Magnus said he wanted to see you." He got up and left. She put her guitar away and went to the sitting area, assuming he would be there.

There he sat on the couch. "Biscuit! I am glad you came out. I need to talk to you." She smiled and sat down next to him.

They started to talk about Clary's hair when she didn't notice Jace come in. "No Magnus. I will not let you."

Pleading with her, he put on a puppy dog face. "Please, I just want to change it back." There was no way in hell that she would let him change her hair color.

Jace took this time to speak up. "Change what back?" He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh! Good! Someone could help me." Magnus gave a silent cheer.

"Help you with what?" He questioned.

"Biscuit here won't let me change her hair color to her natural color. It looks so pretty."

She turned to face Jace. "No. I will not! I have had my hair like this since I can remember! I will not change it!"

Though, Jace didn't seem to believe her. "Let me see what it looked like before." Magnus pulled out his phone and scrolled for a bit before handing it to him. He nodded and handed it back. "It is a pretty color. I agree with Magnus."

Standing up, he wondered over to a mini-fridge and pulled out some wine. Groaning, Clary stood up and huffed. "Fine." She walked out of the room. Did she just let Jace pick for her? _Ugh, what has gotten into her these last hours?_

"Clary! Don't leave we are stopping for our half way so we can get gas." Magnus put a kind hand on her shoulder. "Please?"

She just huffed again and nodded, walking away. _When we stop I can get food._ She thought. _Okay. I can deal with this._

* * *

 **Again, I am sorry. I might not be writing as much untill drama is over, which isn't long.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Max**


End file.
